bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Fast Karma Dungeon Farming (Redux)
With Super Karma Dungeon coming out in just a few hours, I might as well cram in this guide to help prepare you to level as much as possible with the three days that we have for the dungeon. Now that Omni units and even stronger units are released in the game, we can clear the dungeon at a much shorter duration than before. If you read my previous guide, great! You have a sense of idea of what is being discussed here. There are quite a number of units that are very notable to mention that aren't in the previous guide. I'm not going to bother updating the previous one since this is more of a complete revamp of the previous one. So, without further ado, let's get to it! Note that Zelnite works as a substitute for Zeruiah. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: EXP Boost Auto Battle Sequence: Zeruiah SBB > Everyone ATK You can either choose to use Zeruiah's SBB or to just guard with her due to her long animation. It might be risky since it might take a while for four Mifunes to kill Dilias since they're just normal attacking. In any case, I would recommend using Zeruiah's SBB. If you're keeping an eye on your device, you could set all Mifunes to normal attack and just have Zeruiah and the friend lead to guard during the non-boss waves, and then use everyone's SBB to burst Dilias down. Alternatively, you could use this Auto-Battle Sequence: 5 ATK | 6 ATK 1 GRD | 2 GRD 3 ATK | 4 ATK This way, the top and bottom Mifunes of their respective columns can perfect-spark with each other, thus dealing significantly more damage and more so with the 100% Spark damage SP option unlocked. At minimum, these Mifunes should have the following SP options: *50% boost to Atk (20) *100% boost to Spark damage (30) *Normal attack may hit all foes (30) Squad 2: Quick Clear w/o Zeruiah Auto Battle Sequence: Kira's SBB > Atro's SBB > Friend's BB/SBB or Guard > All Mifune ATK Squad 3: Linathan Auto Battle Sequence: Zeruiah's SBB > Ensa-Taya's SBB > Everyone ATK This is the squad I will be using for Karma Dungeon farming. Indeed, it will be slower than some squads. This is just for the sole purpose of timing my level ups. Since I won't have enough energy using a full energy bar to level up (currently Lv442 at the time of this writing), I have to strategize as to how to gauge the amount of time used so I don't have to gem, if possible. Conclusion Happy to clear Karma dungeon faster? This is particularly useful to those who may be tight in school schedule or just work in general. I mean, who would want to stare at a screen of the same units using BB six times every turn? Check out my previous guide on Fast Karma Dungeon Clears here! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts